Amy Wyatt
Amy Wyatt is a teenage girl who is living with her foster parents Val and Eric Pollard. Amy is edgy, sassy and has a wisdom beyond her years, which works well for her as she likes everyone to believe that she is nineteen years old. Amy has had a difficult start in life, being bounced around from foster home to foster home having ran away from twenty in the past five years. She has now found a kindred spirit in Val. However, Amy still veers between the woman she wants to be and the young girl she still is and will use her looks to exploit people into giving her what she wants. Storylines 2010-2011: Being adopted by Pollard and Val Amy Wyatt first appeared in the village of Emmerdale when her car broke down. She faked being pregnant by stuffing a spare jumper up her top and flagging down Andy Sugden. Andy quickly realised she was faking her pregnancy but agreed to help her anyway and gave her a lift to the garage. Checking the car over, it was revealed that it would need a complete service and Amy was forced to check into the B&B. Attempting to get a discount price, she lied to Pollard telling him she was a trainee nurse. A suspicious Victoria questioned her and learnt that she was really sixteen years old, had been in foster care and had ran away from home. Having no money, Victoria also tried to help Amy escape from the B&B without paying, but they were both caught by Val. Amy offered to work for the two of them in an attempt to pay them back, but later tried to escape again when the police arrived and informed Eric and Val that Amy had stolen the car she turned up in from her foster parents. Amy was driven away by her social worker. Amy arrived back in the village shortly afterwards and visited Victoria again after running away. Needing a secret place to stay, Victoria hides Amy in the basement of the B&B. Hearing noises, Val starts to believe the B&B is haunted. When Victoria confronts Amy about the amount of noise she is making, Val overhears them. Amy begs Val to let her stay but Pollard orders her out. Amy arrived back at the B&B the following week as Val and Victoria are unpacking shopping from Val's car. She helped them to unpack and Val took her to cafe where Amy reacted nervously upon seeing a policeman investigating a theft. Later, Val sees Amy waiting at a bus stop. Amy tells Val that she is going back to her Children's Home as her foster parents had split up when the husband had an affair. Val gave Amy money for taxi fare. Later, Val received a phone call from the Children's Home, she was told that Amy had locked herself in the bathroom and was refusing to come out unless Val spoke to her. After being emotionally blackmailed by Victoria, Val went to the Children's Home and Amy let her into the bathroom. Val relucantly agreed to let Amy stay at the B&B. Val and Eric later decided to adopt Amy and were granted approval. Cain Dingle and pregnancy Amy starts working at the shop for Leyla and develops feelings for David, who pays her attention. Amy begins sleeps with Cain and attempts to use the fact to make David jealous. He shows concern over her behaviour. When Alicia steals five hundred pounds worth of stock, Leyla accuses Amy. David is quick to defend Amy and Alicia later admits her guilt. Amy kisses David on the cheek for his support. She thinks he reacts positively and makes further advances towards him. Amy runs away after David rejects her. When she arrives home she blackmails David and tells Victoria she has slept with him. Later everyone finds out that Amy has lied.Amy, Val and Eric move into their new home at the barn conversion. Though, her happiness is short-lived as a man from her past Jared arrives to see her. He proceeds to blackmail Amy and Zak Dingle (Steve Halliwell) intervenes when he thinks something is not right. Amy reveals that she has previously carried out bad deeds and makes Zak promise to remain quiet. She then starts handing money over to Jared. Jared later reveals Amy had an affair with his father resulting in the breakdown of his family. Zak forces Jared to leave Amy alone for good. Amy then discovers that she is pregnant with Cain's baby. She tells Cain, who threatens to harm her is she does not have an abortion. Victoria convinces Amy to tell Val the truth. Amy decides to have an abortion, but she is told her pregnancy is too far along to have the procedure. The doctor also reveals her baby is due in December. She later threatens Belle Dingle (Eden Taylor-Draper) to keep her pregnancy a secret from Cain. Amy goes into labour and gives birth to a baby boy in the church graveyard. She believes her baby is dead, when he does not move or make a sound. Amy panics and wraps him up in her jumper, before placing him in a telephone box. She then goes to David and tells him what happened. Meanwhile Hazel finds the baby and calls the ambulance while trying to make the baby breath and make noise. David learns the baby has been found and taken to hospital, he then calls an ambulance for Amy. Amy is not happy when she discovers David has also called Eric and Val. At the hospital she apologises to Eric and Val for keeping her pregnancy a secret. They call the baby Kyle after the nurse who looks after him Kylie. Amy takes the baby home,Val takes over and looks after Kyle and keeps him all to himself. Amy tries to look after Kyle herself by giving Kyle a bath but ends up nearly drowning him. Amy realises that she cant look after Kyle properly plans to put the Kyle in care. Val wants to keep Kyle and starts putting pressure on Amy to try and force her to keep Kyle. This causes a rift between Amy and Val but Eric and Amy become closer. Amy does give Kyle over to care and Val is even more mean to Amy carrying around baby things wherever she went. Category:2010 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Emmerdale characters